In a vehicle body side structure, generally, a center pillar is formed into a hollow shape with an almost rectangular section by a pillar outer, a pillar inner and a pillar stiffener. Hinge mount portions on the center pillar bulge outward in the vehicle width direction with respect to other portions. A side door is mounted on the hinge mount portions via door hinges.
Since the hinge mount portions bulge outward in the vehicle width direction with respect to the other portions, gaps are formed between the side door and the other portions of the center pillar.
When performing electrodeposition coating of the vehicle body side structure, an electrodeposition coating solution is made to enter the gaps between the side door and the other portions of the center pillar, thereby coating the opposing surfaces of the center pillar and the side door with the electrodeposition coating solution.
In addition, the center pillar has a pillar gap between the pillar outer and the pillar stiffener to coat the pillar opposing surfaces of the pillar outer and the pillar stiffener with the electrodeposition coating solution.
The hinge mount portions are formed by the pillar outer and the pillar stiffener, and door hinges are fastened to the hinge mount portions by bolts and nuts.
Hence, when the pillar gap is formed on each hinge mount portion, a gap intervenes between the bolts and the nuts upon mounting the door hinge on the hinge mount portion. It is therefore difficult to ensure the tightening torque of the bolts within a predetermined range and manage the tightening torque.
As a countermeasure, a means for eliminating the pillar gap by making the pillar stiffener bulge outward in the vehicle width direction in conformity with the pillar outer is used (for example, see Patent Document 1).
However, when the means for eliminating the pillar gap by making the pillar stiffener bulge is employed, stress concentrates to the bulge portions of the pillar stiffener, and it is difficult to ensure the rigidity of the center pillar.
It is therefore necessary to make a contrivance to cause the center pillar to suitably absorb an impact load that is input to the center pillar from outside in the vehicle width direction.
In addition, each of the pillar outer, the pillar inner, and the pillar stiffener of the center pillar includes a front flange and a rear flange. The front flanges are overlaid and joined, and the rear flanges are overlaid and joined, thereby forming a hollow center pillar with an almost rectangular section.
Hence, when an impact load is input to the center pillar from outside in the vehicle width direction, the center pillar is crushed inward in the vehicle width direction and also deformed so as to stretch in the back-and-forth direction of the vehicle body. When the center pillar is crushed inward in the vehicle width direction, the interior space is assumed to decrease.
Furthermore, when the center pillar is crushed, a stress probably concentrates to the joints of the front flanges and the rear flanges of the center pillar, and therefore, a contrivance to ensure the rigidity of the center pillar needs to be made.